I’m Not Ok
by Wilting CherryBlossom
Summary: This is my version of “My Immortal” but with Natuto instead of Harry Potter. Come join my cringey OC Violet on her gothic adventures to try and seduce her gothic love of her life Sasuke(Spray Paint) Uchiha.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello! I am back with another amazing story. Well, I'm not really sure if you would call this story, "Amazing" haha. More like "major what the hell Yagami". Anyways, this is a FanFiction of my own based of off the internet's most infamous Harry Potter fanfic of all time, "MY IMMORTAL". But for this story, it's about Naruto and not Harry Potter since I love that show so much. I have my cringey OC of course, and let me tell you, it was fun/painful to write this lol. I'm not used to having to write over the top stuff but here I am anyways yay. Once again, this story is to not be taken seriously. It's all SATIRE and MEANT to be horrible and cringey. Nothing more. Nothing less. So read at your own risk! I made it EXTRA terrible! XP Also, if you haven't read My Immortal yet I'd recommend you read that first before jumping to mine. I didn't forget about that Kiba x Neji story by the way. I still really want to write it, but I've been having major writer's block so I'm going to have to hold off on it.**

 **I do not own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the original fic belongs to Tara. I only own my terrible OC(s) and the dumb nick names I give to most of the characters. Lastly, I changed it up a little bit to fit what I would like to see happen and if you guys actually find this funny and would like me to continue with this then I will. I'll do anything for my followers. Anyways, enjoy this reckless mess and write a review on what you guys think. :)**

 **Ps, the bad spelling mistakes are meant to be there.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~Yagami**


	2. Actual Chapter One Rawr

**A/N: Fangs for clicking in dis storay! Get it? Cauz im goffick? Rawr! Mcr rox! Prepz acn go fuk themsleves! Fangs to XxKittenFangs666xX for helping me with da stoary! If ur not goffick then go away and listen to the spice gurls**!

Chapter One:

Hi, my name iz Violet Rose Darkness Sorrowful Iero Way, and I am 16 years old. I got my name from my long sexah purple hair that reaches all the way to my bum, which also has black and pink streaks in it on the tips. My favorite bands are totally MCR, Good Charlotte, and Slip Knot. I only lisnen to goffick muzic incase you couldn't tell that im gofgick already. Im too good for that preppy music that all the preps listen to at school bevause preps are major fucking lame. I am not related to Gerard Way or Frank Iero even though I wish I was beciase both of them are hotter then hell! **(A/N: And no, its not incest i swear!!)** Besides being a goth, I'm also a vampire and a ninja. Besides having a goffick personality, my outfits are also gofgivk as well. Today i was wearing a black goffick corset with red and silver lace around it with black ripped up jeans with skullz all over them. My combat boots were red with blavk bleeding roses printed on the sides and i was sporting pink upside crosses amd pentagram earrings along with a necklace that said MCR ROXS on it. On my arms were purple fish net stockings along with a few Shine Down band braclets. I also had makeup on as well, whicj was black lip stick, **(A/N: I only wear black lip stick because pink lip stick is for prepz and i'm not a prep ok?? GC ROX!)** and blavker then black eye shadow and eye liner which ran all the way down my face. Simve i was a vampire ninja, i didn't need white fondation since my face was pale enough.

I attend Konoha High in the Hidden Leaf Village where I enjoy being a goth and flipping off preps. I'm basiaclly like Aerial Bloomer only my hair isn't pink like my gothic friend Sakura Haruno. Her hair used to be pink, but it turned black afyer she had a tar accident when she was helping a prep fix her 2004 convertable. It's been black ever since. As a ninja as well, my jutsu elements are both wind, fire, and water. So im basiavlky the goffivk fire master in a way, and I almost never run out of chakara. My goffick chakara leveels aew always high up there. So prep ninjas don't have a clue how to defeat me. I defeated them all during the Chuiin Exams when I was 7.

Today was a dark and gloomy day, whivh was my favorite type of days. It was poiring rain whivh made me really happy and depressed so I decided to plug in my music and listen to some MCR be4 class. My phone stared to play: "Teenagers" as i made my way into the school halls. I flipped off a few preps as i made my way through the crowd. I stopped at my lovker seconds later to grab my stuff when suddenly...Sasuke Uchiha was stamding right next to me!

"Hey Violet." He sexahly said as his voice was drowning deeply in pain amd sexy depression. Sasuke is the most goffick boi in school, and he's also my secret gofficth crush who has a big 'you know what' as well. Nowadays, we call him 'Spray Paint' since last summer he and Neji, who we call 'Black Cross', spray painted the side of the school with a big red pentagram with the numbers 666 in it.

I smiles wisely at him as i noticed the hot goffick outfit he was wearing. Spray Paint was wearing a black band shirt that had the Good Charlotte logo on it along with a red tie that swung lazily around his pale neck. His jeans were all torn and tattered with a black studded belt that wasnt on the proper way. **(A/N:He still looks sexah okay??)** Spray Paint's hair was also sexy looking, for in his raven black hair was blue and purple streaks. On his wrists were a bunch of band braclets like MCR, Marylin Manson, and Icon For Hire as well as a bunch of cut marks he made when he beacme super deprezzed. He also had black outliner which made him look even major fucking hot then he already was. I giggled a little.

"Hey Spray Paint."~ I said in the most seductive voice ever. He smiled back at me with a smile that made me think of Joel Madden. He then spoke darkly.

" So Violet, My Chemical Romance is coming into town this week, and i was wondering if youd like to go and see them with me."I then gasped in utter pure excitement.

" Oh my fucking god yes!" My eyes then lit up like they do at funerals. I was so excited that i started hugging the depression out of him. Just then, the bell rang for class!

"Well then, I better be off to class. I'll talk to you later Violet." We then waved to eachother and i watched his sexah booty sway as he walked down the hall to math class. **(A/N: And don't call me a perv! Sasgay does have a smexy bum!)** My heart was in such a flutter that it felt like it was covered in butterflies. But not the pretty pink ones ew i'm not a prep ok??


	3. Chapter Two Rawr

**(A/N: Stop flamming om my storay u prepz its was only the first chapter! Anyway, fangs to Rocky, (XxKittenFangs666xX) for helping me with da chapter! You rox!)**

Chapter Two:

All theough science class i couldnt stop thinking about Spray Paint and his sexah bodah. Like, hes so sexahy that i couldnnt even finish mu science test. I most likely passes because im actually like a genius at school and i dont really need to finish it bevaise im so perfevt and depressed. After taking the science test, my best goffick friend Sakura, (who we sometimes call Luna) tapped me on the shoulder with her black pencil. Today Sakura was wearing a tight Simple Plan shirt which showed alot of her clevage, a black pentagram necklace with a red heart in the middle along with HaleStorm braclets up and down both arms. She was wearing ripped shorts with silver studs up and down her thighs along with red fishnet stockings. Sakura also had on black eye liner along with red lip stick to give her goffickness a deep effect.

"Oh my Satan I saw you talking to Sasuke this morning!"

"You mean Spray Paint? Yeah, so?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course i fucking don't!" I lied as the bell rang and we got up for our next class.

" Then why did he come up to you Violet?" She asked all giggley. I stuck my middle finger up at her.

" Because he wanted to know if i wanted to go see My Chemical Romance with him this weekend." I explained as we passed some preps in the hall and i glared at them. Sakura chuckled.

" You're so lucky! I wish i could go see MCR this weekend!"

" Maybe i can ask Spray Paint if you can tag along. Im sure hell be fine with it."

"Really? Are you sure Violin?"

"Yeah, Spray Paint is cool like that. I think he might be bringing Black Cross as well." I said adjusting my bra strap because my chest is way too big amd bouncy. Sakura looked so excited she reminded me of Gerard Way the way he looks at Frank.

"Oms thank you girlfriend!" She said jumping up and down while hugging me tight. One prep named Ino, **(A/N: Who Violet really hates by the way.)** glared at us funny in the most bitchy way possible. I then stuck my middle finger up at her and gave her a dirty look. I smiled and patted Sakura's back as she continued to do so.

" We should totally go shopping after school to get ready for the concert this weekend." Sakura added as we entered our study hall.

" Hell to the yes! We definitely need to shop at Hot Topic and get some band T-shirts and merch." I replied as we sat our stuff down at one of the back tables of the room. I then pulled out a black water bottle which of course was filled with blood since I'm a vampire and began to drink it. After fixing my thirst, I then watched as the rest of the students began to all enter the room. Most of them were preps, of course, so me and Sakura took the time to glare them all down. Sakura then sighed.

" I fucking hate preps."

" Me to. All they do is hate on hardcore music and shop at poser stores like Aeropostale and Holister!" I grumped taking another nice sip of blood. I then handed her my drink and she took a swig herself. After she drank I took my goffick blavk razor blade and cut my wrist a littlez.

"Yeah, especially Ino and her gay "pop squad!" She replied allowing the ruby red blood drip from her lips. About a few seconds later our study hall teacher Anko Mitarashi walked in.

" OK LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" She yelled slamming a bunch of books on to her desk causing her huge chest to bounce. We all then gave her her mad attention. Anko then cleared her throat to speak.

" The up coming 'Battle of The Bands' sign up sheets will be up in the hallways. If you want to sign up please do. Try outs will be next week on Thursday after school. If you and you're band is lucky enough, then you will be able to preform. This is also for a fun raiser, oh some shit like that I don't know, Tsunade didn't really say." She then took a swig of crona root beer. My pale face lit up.

" Here that Sakura?!" I said with pure joy and depression.

" Yeah Violet. The Battle of the Bandz!" She replied as her goffick red eyes showed some starz. Anko kept on talking which she normally does, so me and Sakura decided to have our prep free discussion.

"Oh my Satan we should totally form a band with Spray Paint!" I said as his sexah hotttie bodah ran through my mind. Sakura nodded with excitement and we both gave each other a high five.

"Holy hell we should! Also we should invite Black Cross! He's good at base I heard." We then began to talk more about our band as the rest of study hall went on. I was so excited for the up coming events that I could've sworn my deprezzion left me for a split second.

 **(A/N: i don't cawre if my chaptas r 2 short at the moment! Ur only complaneing bcuz ur a prep and not goffick enough to take it! Fangs to all za goffick peeps who ACTUALLY care about dis story! I won't update unless I git gud reviews!)**


End file.
